


She Saves Herself

by Leni



Category: Firefly
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Serenity. Kaylee gets kidnapped. The crew comes to her rescue. (But she's already solved the problem).</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Saves Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Written for at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79901692#t79901692). Prompt: **Kaylee Frye, never underestimate the woman who keeps you flying**.

Mal stood gape-mouthed as the hatch of the enemy ship opened and, instead of the spray of bullets he'd expected, his mechanic strolled out calmly and waved at them.

"The hell?" Jayne grumbled, his weapon still aimed.

Mal couldn't blame him. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to trick them. But Kaylee didn't look as if she were being forced into good cheer. And she _would_ show her unease. A great kid, but the girl always showed her heart in her sleeve. He straightened and waved back at her. "You alright, mei-mei?"

Kaylee nodded, still smiling, and hurried a little toward them.

"Sir?" Zöe waited for orders, her attention also focused on the ship behind their mechanic. It wasn't _normal_ , for space pirates to let their hostages go so easily. 

Behind them, his hand still gripping his medical kit, Simon let out a sigh of relief and pushed through them to get to his girlfriend. "Kaylee!"

This once, Mal didn't tease the younger man for his lack of manners.

Kaylee grinned, and now she was running to jump into Simon's arms.

The medical kit went flying, and neither of them noticed.

Whatever Simon told her was lost in the wind, but everybody could see as his hands went to her cheeks and he pressed a kiss to Kaylee's forehead - and then as those same hands moved to her shoulders and further down her body.

Mal grunted, but pretended it was just the doctor making sure his favorite patient was really as unharmed as she looked. The boy had been a mess - a useless mess, until his sister had shaken him out of it - from the moment they'd discovered the bastards had kidnapped Kaylee.

But then Jayne gave a low, appreciative whistle at the scene, and Mal called the lovers' meeting to a stop. "Come on, you two! We need to get out of here!"

"Yessir!" Kaylee answered immediately, and she hauled her boyfriend to follow her the rest of the way toward Serenity. Then she stopped before her captain. "Thank you, sir. For the rescue and all."

Mal did his own check-up of the girl, and was also relieved by his findings. "You seem to have it all in order, little one."

Kaylee grinned. "They locked me in in the engine room." Her grin turned mischievous, and catching on quicker than the others, Mal also let out a laugh.

"The fools had it coming," he told her, adding a congratulatory pat on the back.

Kaylee preened.

Simon looked proud - a better look than worried to death, Mal decided. "Never underestimate the woman who keeps Serenity flying," he said, putting his arm around her. "Because she can bring you down."

"Well done, Kaylee," Zöe told her, shouldering her rifle before she came in.

The last of them to board, Jayne hesitated and threw a last glance at the other ship. "We could still shoot'em dead," he suggested.

Mal considered it, but after seeing Kaylee go pale, he shook his head. Probably someone had done her a kindness, and they _weren't_ coming out to recover their prize. As far as he was concerned, they hadn't harmed any of his, so he didn't have a good reason to harm any of them. "Not worth the bullets," he told Jayne.

The other man looked disappointed, but he didn't argue. "Hope you at least kicked their balls," he told Kaylee, giving his own grudging brand of support.

Kaylee blushed, but she nodded. "A couple of them needed a little extra convincin', before they realized the ship was really going down. But I used a wrench instead - better reach, you know."

Zöe nodded approvingly, while the men looked at each other with something that would have been sympathy if they'd ever liked the other guys. Only Simon cringed visibly, but he covered it with a tug on Kaylee's hand. "Come," he said, "River said she wanted to see you."

Kaylee nodded. "I need to tell her that her trick worked," she commented as she quickened her pace, easily bypassing Simon. "Who knew I didn't need to aim right between their legs, but a little to the right and _twist_."

Simon tripped on his own feet.

Zöe broke into a grin.

The grin grew into a loud snort of amusement, when she noticed the expression on both Mal's and Jayne's faces.

Unaware of her friends' reaction, Kaylee continued on, humming happily as she went.

 

The End  
14/01/15


End file.
